Trouty Mouth
by liltrix
Summary: Sam, hurt by Santana's song "Trouty Mouth", ends up finally actually having an emotional conversation with her, and her bitchy pretense is taken down. Samtana, mentioned Brittana. T for language. Oneshot.


A/N: Because I love Samtana, and I wish the writers would give them emotional development. While I found Trouty Mouth very amusing (and I looove Naya Rivera's voice), I still felt kinda bad for Sam xD So I wrote this oneshot. Oh, and it's in omniscient third person instead of limited, and omniscient is harder for me to write. And of course I'm still working on my ongoing Samtana fic, The Implausible Couple, but that story now deviates from the canon plotline because I made the Brittana confession not happen. So this just takes place in the canon plotline during 2x16.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Okay, so maybe the fact that she wrote a song about his abnormally big mouth wasn't that surprising.

Ever since they'd ventured into their odd relationship which mostly consisted of making out and definite fondling (at which point Sam tried to stop Santana from going all the way with him), Santana had consistently called him anything but his actual _name_, such as "Froggy Lips" and "Guppy Mouth".

It was still a bit unexpected anyway. He knew Santana was a bitch, although he believed a lot of her actions were just part of a front. He'd even grown to sort of like her, despite the fact she hadn't seem keen on letting them get to know each other at all; even though they were together a lot, Santana seemed to be intent on being emotionally distant as possible.

And he hadn't actually _minded_ the names that much. He got used to it.

But when she got up there and sang a song about it, he could feel the insecurities rushing through him all over again. All the self-conscious feelings concerning his body that he thought he had grown past came flooding back.

He knew she was just being herself. Santana Lopez liked putting other people down. But when she was getting further into the song, he couldn't take it anymore, and he stood up and made her stop. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, could feel their pity and yet he knew they were laughing too.

She resisted at first, claiming she wasn't done, then finally took her seat, infuriated with him. He didn't care though; _he_ was he one who should be infuriated with her.

Sam knew it shouldn't even matter really. That there was a non-verbal mutual agreement between the two of them that there were to be no feelings involved in their relationship. At least, Sam assumed this to be the agreement. Yet he couldn't help feeling hurt during the rest of the school day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Though she was pissed with him for ending the song- she was fucking _awesome_ at writing songs, and she was hilarious- she still decided to approach him about their usual make out session that would proceed after school most days.

"So, I'm thinking you and I need to get our mack on," Santana said simply when she reached Sam as he was putting things into his locker, "'Cause it's been a while and I'm getting horny."

Sam just stared at her, disbelieving. Was she really asking this right now?

"Despite the fact that you cut off my totally amazing song today," she continued, "I'm still willing to let you get on these." She gestured to her breasts suggestively.

Sam sighed. "Santana," he said. "Not today. Not after that song."

"Oh, please, Sam," Santana rolled her eyes. "I was just being truthful. Besides, it was funny."

"See, you don't get it," Sam retorted, his anger building. "I know you're truthful all the time, I _know_ you're blunt. But is too much to consider for you to, I don't know, consider other people's _feelings_ once in a while? That maybe I don't really like you making jokes about my mouth constantly? That maybe I don't like the way you make me _feel_ about myself?"

Santana gaped at him. She was honestly surprised at his fervent outburst. A weird, sick sensation of anxiety started to build in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't know why. Maybe her "Trouty Mouth" song had been a little…harsh. But she didn't think he would get this worked up over it.

So maybe she was reeling from her rejection from Brittany, and had been spending the last week in a daze of inner tormented anguish. So maybe she had taken it out on Sam a little bit by making a mean song about him.

But she was Santana Lopez. She was supposed to be mean. Without being mean, she felt too vulnerable. She had felt vulnerable when she confessed to Brittany. The most vulnerable she had ever felt.

And Brittany had shot her down.

She couldn't stand that feeling. That awful feeling of rejection she'dexperienced subtly before, by Puck and Finn and any other guy who saw her as nothing more than a fling, because that's how she saw herself. Except this time was so much worse, because it was Brittany. Brittany may have said that she loved her, but she loved Artie too. And Santana couldn't change that.

She had this sudden revelation that she didn't want to have Sam see her as a fling. Someone who had no emotional depth to them at all. She suddenly wanted to fling this stupid pretense of trying to be so fucking guarded all the time, and tell him the truth. To tell him she had confessed feelings to Brittany, had gotten shot down. To tell him she had been crying every day for the past week (she seemed to be doing a lot of crying, lately).

But she shouldn't care that she had hurt Sam's feelings, she hurt people's feelings all the time. It was a defense mechanism. So it astonished her that she _did_ care.

Santana had an almost hysterically desperate, unexplainable urge to explain herself to Sam Evans.

And now it was going to be too late. He would leave, like everyone else.

He was turning to go, and Santana felt a lump rise in her throat.

"Sam, wait," she said. She saw him stiffen, then turn around, impatience apparent in his countenance. "I-I'm sorry." God, she _hated_ how pathetic she sounded. She took a shaky breath and continued, "it's just, this week. I- something happened. I confessed to…someone, and she rejected me. And I've just been feeling terrible, and…I'm sorry."

Sam started. "Wait…you're in love with someone? And it's a _she_?" Realization dawned. "It's Brittany, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Santana confirmed, not surprised he could figure it out so easily, "and she reciprocated, but she's also in love with McCripples."

Sam was shocked, and yet, he realized he should've seen this coming. He'd thought Santana and Brittany were just close friends…he never considered there might've been more there. He thought he should be feeling more anger, but instead, he just felt sort of sad. Sad that the ever-confident Santana Lopez was feeling this way. Sad that she had never opened up to him before. Sad because he realized he really did like her.

"I'm sorry, San," he said sympathetically.

"No, I…I'm the one that's sorry," Santana said. She felt her eyes starting to brim with tears and she hated that she was crying so much lately. Hated that Sam was the one to see her like this. "But, I…please, don't leave me right now, okay? Don't tell anyone, but I actually…kind of like you." It was the first time Santana admitted it, but it was true. She did like Sam. "I know you probably hate me, I'm always a bitch to you."

Sam gave her one of those ridiculously wide grins, and Santana thought she felt her heart flutter. But just a little.

"I don't hate you," Sam assured her honestly, and Santana felt an unexplainable rush of relief. "I even 'actually kind of like you', too, Santana." He was still marveling at the absurdity of the situation. "So, do you wanna talk about the whole Brittany thing?"

"No, I really don't want to think about it right now," Santana said. "But if you'll let me come over, I'll let you make me watch one of those stupid movies you always talk about. " She hardly believed that just came out of her mouth because she swore she'd never let Sam rope her into watching one of his nerdy movies he was fixated on.

"Really?" Sam asked, incredulous. "Even Avatar?"

Santana almost laughed at the hopeful tone of his voice. "Yeah, whatever, Frog-I mean…_Sam_."

Sam smiled gratefully, and took her hand. Santana, in spite of herself, smiled back (albeit a bit tearfully), and she felt an unfamiliar, warm sensation course through her body at his gentle touch. She wondered what it would be like if she was in love with Sam instead. Sam was wondering the same thing. They both let the thought go, because it didn't seem possible, not at the moment.

But it didn't seem impossible, either.

And as they walked through the hallway to leave, their fingers intertwined, they both thought that maybe staying in this dysfunctional relationship wouldn't be so bad, even if it was just for a little while.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N: If I were a Glee writer, Santana would eventually move on from her feelings for Brittany while Sam and Santana develop feelings for each other. I would _love_ for this to happen, because it would be unexpected, because Santana and Sam's relationship is based on sexual attraction and for them to start having feelings for one another- especially Santana- would be very confusing.

But alas. I am not a Glee writer. So my lovely, beautiful ship so full of potential will most likely sink.

**I enjoy and appreciate and love reviews very much! :D**


End file.
